


Mistakes happen

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, But not at first, Cheating, Death, Drama, Edgy, High School Drama, Homosexual Character, I wrote this while sick, I've become addicted to this ship, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Sad, Save Me, This is probably gonna suck, and tired, but he hides it, chatacted death, craig is super gay, edgy Craig, help me, high schoo, idk - Freeform, internet boyfriend, pansexual charcter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig Tucker has moved from place to place all his life, never able to keep friendships for long, but what happens when he mets an old friend? Everything seems to be going well until he's told they're moving again. Craig then gets an idea, not wanting to let go of this friendship that in his mind is slowly turning into something more, what if he moved with them?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while vey sick and tired... sorry if this sucks..

Galaxy_Nerd is online  
CoffeeL0ver is online

  
Galaxy_Nerd: I hate this

CoffeeL0ver: come on

CoffeeL0ver: it can't be that bad

Galaxy_Nerd: are you sure? -.-

Galaxy_Nerd: you're not the one who has to put up with this every six months.

CoffeeL0ver: Well then shouldn't you be used to it

Galaxy_Nerd:...

Galaxy_Nerd: it still hurts.

CoffeeL0ver: dude-

CoffeeL0ver: I've gotta go-

  
CoffeeL0ver is offline

I rolled my eyes. Of course. He'd been doing this lately. He never seemed to have time for me anymore. I turned up the volume on my music, the person behind me probably able to hear MCR blaring out of the earbuds, but I didn't give a single fuck. I stared out the window, watching the cars move next to us, and the buildings. My eyes darted to the fake leather seat in front of me, hoping to find something interesting on it, but of course disappointed by the lack of anything. My gaze returned back to the window.

I sighed, glaring bitterly as I stepped out of the bus. Why did he have to do this? Did he just hate me or something? Everything was going perfectly at my old school! I had friends, good grades…. other things I can't name at the moment… With every step I took towards the new building I would spend most of my week at I seemed to stomp just a little harder, my anger only growing the closer I got. It seemed like I never stayed at the same school from more than a year before we had to move. For the first few years of my life it wasn't like that, we stayed in some small town in Colorado for awhile before my dad insisted we needed to move to the capital, Denver. I wasn't too excited, but I wasn't sad or angry really either. The first few time my younger sister was excited, but by the fifth time she was also starting to become annoyed.

One year I remember I didn't unpack anything, sure that we would move just as quickly as we’d come, and wouldn't you know it, I was right. By the third or fourth time I'd quit trying to make friends, for one finding that most people annoyed me, and two, for the few I would like, I would just move away from them at the end anyways. I had never had a girlfriend (mostly because I'm gay-) but I do have a boyfriend… although I've never met him in person, but who cares. I'm not a loser, I'm just closeted and want my boyfriend to live on the other side of the country. What's wrong with that?

As I was distracted by thoughts of how much I hated my dad for making me move around a lot, someone noticed me, and called my name. Since my name isn't really that unique and no one knew me, I just continued walking to where I guessed my class to be.

“Craig!” Someone did it again… how weird… I just shrugged it off, stopping for a second only. There is no way they're calling for me. That would be weird-

“Craig!” The owner of the voice placed a hand on my shoulder, he seemed to be panting a bit. I guess he must have ran over here to catch up to me.

I couldn't help but recoil at his touch, staring him up and down. Who was he? He had blond messy hair, and was wearing an orange hoodie.

  
“Who are you?”

He opened his mouth, “K-” the bell rang next to us, cutting him off. He ran off, leaving me there, utterly confused. What was my life?


	2. Lunch

My classes went by with ease, one of the teachers didn't make me introduce myself, but the other four (of course) did. I of course was used to having to introduce myself by now, but it was always my least favorite part about moving. I looked down at the schedule in my hands, frowning. I had first lunch, which was sixth hour, which of course this was. Y'know what, I take back what I was saying about introducing myself being my least favorite part, having to find somewhere to sit at lunch is much more aggravating. I luckily brought a bag of chips from home so I didn't have to get into the ever increasing lunch line. I looked around, seeing the normal cliche clicks, the jocks and cheerleaders took the table next to the door, another preppy group sitting in the table beside them, the emos in the corner, and the goths in the table next to the wall, the weebs in the center of the room. It seemed all of the tables had already been taken by some group besides one. That one was next to the goth’s table, but didn't seem as close to it as the other ones had been, as if it was scooted away for the rejects to sit at. I sit at the end of it, opening my bag of chips and mindlessly grazing on them, pulling out my phone to check the time every now and again…. maybe I should try and text Tweek…. but he gets annoyed when I do it while he's at school….

“Hey!” I looked up to see the blond from earlier taking a seat right across from me. I sat up slightly, putting my phone away. Better seem somewhat interested.

“Do I know you?” I asked in my normal monotone.

“Yeah, at least I think you should….” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I'm Kenny, Kenny McCormick-” 

“Cool,” I cut him off, grabbing another handful of chips and throwing them in my mouth, “So why should I care who you are? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'd remember you if you were important.”

“I dunno…. I just…. wanted to catch up I guess…” he trailed off, making me roll my eyes.

“So where am I supposed to even know you from?” 

“School!” 

I raised an eyebrow, “I've gone to a lot of different schools, you'll need to be more specific.”

“Oh… Well, South Park Elementary… it's this kinda small scho-”

“Ohhh,” everything in that moment clicked. He must have been one of my friends from when I was very little. South Park was the first place I lived, and we still sometimes visit, I'm not sure exactly why, but we do.

“So do you remember me now?” He asked after a few minutes of us not saying a word to each other. Damn him, why is he so talkative?

“Not really, but I'm guessing you were one of my childhood friends or something like that.” 

“I mean… I guess we were friends…” I smiled a bit, happy the conversation seemed to have ended again. Maybe this time it'll really end, and I can go back to only having my thoughts and chips. “Oh my god!” He screamed, “You're smiling! What is this witchcraft?! It's the end of the world everybody!” He rambled on, making my glare return. Welp silence, it was nice knowing you…. When he finally shut up I didn't say anything, I just glared making him frown, “Sorry dude-”

“Don't be, just shut up,” I snapped, looking down at my phone and smiling. One more minute till lunch is over, meaning one more minute with this idiot, then I can lose him. Maybe tomorrow I can just act like I'm sick, or else maybe I can just start eating in the bathroom like I see girls do in movies… of course that wouldn't be too clean…. I shrugged my shoulder at myself, what's the big deal? I mean, it can't be as bad as sitting with this at lunch. 

As soon as the bell rung I got up and headed straight towards my locker, getting out a binder and a pencil. At least next hour was my favorite class; science. How could that god bad?


	3. He's here too?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't even need to turn towards the door to know who it was, she said that one word that horrified me, that haunted my dreams for weeks to come so casually, but of course to me, this was a shocker. A shocker that scared me as much as jumpscares had always dreamed of.

“Umm hello,” I walked up to the only other person in the classroom, an old woman who I guessed to be my science teacher. I looked down at my schedule, seeing it had listed her name as Mrs. Gold… what an odd name.

“Hello,” she replied, a glare on her face as she scanned me over, “Can I help you with something?” She questioned as I continued to stand there and stare at her.

“Yeah, I'm Craig Tucker, the new kid-”

“Ohhh!” She said, as if everything had now made sense, she nodded her head for awhile and I continued to stand there, unsure what to do.

“Sooo.. where should I sit?” I asked as a group of girls squeezed past me and took the front tables.

“Why not at that table in the very back, the one by the window, you can sit at either seat, the boy who sits back there usually isn't here.”

I quickly nodded and took the seat, staring out the window for a short while before picking up my phone and checking my messages. Nothing new… I clicked on Tweek’s profile, frowning when I saw he was still offline. I mean, I could send him something, but I knew that he usually got annoyed when I did that while he was in school, always paranoid about one of the teachers hearing his phone go off and getting it taken away. He also usually got upset if he was with his parents, Paranoid they'd somehow find out he was gay and they'd kick him out of the house or something like that. He was also paranoid about aliens kidnapping him in his sleep and sticking a probe up his ass… He was just very paranoid in general.

Finally the bell rang, I looked over to the other seat. No one has taken it yet, yay! Maybe this class could be my haven, the class I looked forward to all day long, the class without the pesky blond haired boy or anyone else to talk to me. I let a small smile make its way onto my face. This was going to be a good class, I could feel it.

“Ok students, take out your notebooks,” Mrs. Gold began, writing something on the whiteboard before seeing me and gesturing me to stand up, which I did, begrudgingly, “Ok, before we start class, I want you all to say hello to our new student, Craig, who's just moved from…” she stopped, waiting for me to fill in the blank.

I sighed, “Westminster.”

“Oh! So you're from the state!” She said almost sounded astonished by my words.

“Yeah..” I rubbed the back of my neck, “I've lived in Colorado all my life…” I probably sounded very awkward to the rest of the class. I could see one girl turn to another and whisper something before they both giggled.

“Lillian! Jane! You can talk during passing period! Right now is class time!” Mrs. Gold glared at the two girls. I took the opportunity to sit down before she could ask my anything else, before I could fully embarrass myself in front of the whole class. At least I still got to sit alone. They could laugh at me all they wanted, because in the end, I didn't have to look at them, let alone socialize. I smiled slightly, winning in my head.

The teacher’s back was towards the class when the door opened. She didn't even need to turn towards the door to know who it was, she said that one word that horrified me, that haunted my dreams for weeks to come so casually, but of course to me, this was a shocker. A shocker that scared me as much as jumpscares had always dreamed of.

“McCormick,” and sure enough when I looked towards the door, there stood a shaggy blond haired, blue eyed boy in an orange parka, smiling.

No.

No...

Please...

Please god…

NO!

“Mrs. Gold,” he smiled up at the older woman looking up down at her (since he was a good few feet taller than her).

“What happened this time? End up breaking your neck falling down the stairs?” She said, her sarcasm becoming more and more bitter with every word she breathed out, her teeth grinding together as they came out. I now had to wonder how long exactly this had been going on… and what exactly this even was.. Did he once really give her that kind of excuse? I mean that's worse than the stereotypical “My dog ate my homework!”, if he wanted to use some stupid cliche why not use the “My great aunt died”?

“Well that was a few weeks ago!” The boy said, almost hurt by her words, offended she would think he'd use the same lame excuse only a few week weeks later, “No, this time I couldn't find my pencil…” he let out a nervous chuckle, making her roll her eyes.

“Whatever, just go to your seat and I'll mark you on time,” she turned towards her computer, to (at least I guessed) change the attendance sheet.

When I felt something hit the table I knew that this class, normally my favorite, was going to be living hell. “Craig!” I could hear him say oh so happily. I stuck an earbud in my ear and looked down at my phone. Maybe this would get the point across that I don't want to talk to him, or at least tell him I'm busy and can't talk now, either way I still get my beloved silence. I smiled happily, it seemed to work.   
..   
at least for a bit

“So… what’re you listening to?”

“None of your fucking business,” I hissed out.

“Sorry..” he looked at the ground for a bit before opening his mouth again, “Is that your natural hair color?”

I glared at him, why the hell wouldn't he just shut up and stop with this stupid small talk?! Then again would this even count as small talk?! Even small talk seems to have much more depth than this afterall! “Why can't you shut the fuck up?”

“Wha-”

“Why do you think I want to talk to you? You're so annoying!” I hissed out, trying to keep my voice slightly hushed so the teacher couldn't hear, after all she scared me just with her looks.

She was as skinny as could be, skin hanging off her bones, her bones even showing through her clothing, her cheekbones sharp even to kill someone. She had very long white hair that at the moment she was wearing in a lazy pony hair. Her clothing seemed to be made completely out of bright and blood reds.

He didn't talk to me at all for the rest of class after that. He even left me alone for the rest of the day. When I got home I was almost sure that the next day would go even better.

And that surprisingly was actually true. For the rest of the week he wasn't there, I sat at the lunch table in silence, I got to be in science class without him attempting to make conversation every now and then. I didn't feel too lonely since he annoyed me and I'd only known him for a day, and plus I had Tweek! Sure we slowly seemed to be drifting apart, but he was still there most of the time when I needed him. By day seven I was almost sure I'd just dreamed him up, maybe he was just apart of some crazy nightmare, after all he did sound like something my mind would come up with to torcher me, the perfect amount of annoyingness and jockness, the embodiment of everything I hated in people.

Although…

If I am honest…

He wasn't that bad looking…

Then again that's probably just because of my thing for blondes.

…

I went through the first half of my day with joy, for some reason slightly more happier than usual. Maybe it was because Tweek said he'd class me later today, who knows. My classes all seemed to go by with ease, and the next one seemed to go by faster than the last. That is until I got to science...

“Class,” the teacher said attempting to break the chattering of her students, “Class!” She screamed, shutting them up for a good thirty seconds. When she opened her mouth again to give us whatever announcement she wanted to give us the door opened, and in he strolled in. My jaw almost hit my desk. He was back. He handed the teacher a yellow slip before heading towards the back, taking his seat next to me.

“Hi,” he said in a quiet tone. My reply was an eye roll followed with a glare.

“Ok! Class!” She said yet again, now making me aware that all the eyes were on the blood next to me, “You have a lab, and a project,” she paused “Does anyone have any questions,” she almost cringed as the words escaped her through, “Yes, Daisy.”

A blond haired girl smiled at her, “Can we choose our partners?”

She glared, “No, they're whoever's sitting next to you… And even if you were allowed to choose I would never let you sit with Sky after what happened last time,” the blond frowned slightly but nodded.

As soon as she said that, I could feel my gut sink. Oh god. This was going to be hell…

“Ok, I'm going to give you all a paper instructing you on the project, I want it turned in, in two weeks, understood? Anyone who turns it in late gets 50% off!” She began handing out a red piece of paper.

“Yes ma’am!” Half the class replied.

“Good!”

I sighed, looking down at the paper, I couldn't believe it… they wanted us to do a project on what trait was dominant and what was recessive in flies, appertaily we were going to be given a jar of flies to conduct the experiment with. I glared at the paper. I had done this exact thing last year. No joke. Why were they forcing me to do something I'd done when I was 13?! And on top of it with the person I hated probably the most at this point!

Life…

Life is a cruel joke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez... this was kinda long for me...  
> Also, sorry this took me awhile to finish!!!! I'm gonna try and get back into writing more!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to replace Kyle with Kenny, because plot reason. Anyways, yeah....


End file.
